Sweet Valentine
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A story for Valentine's Day. This is a silly humorous story featuring Jake and Bella, a drunk Charlie and Billy (plus Embry and Quil who think they can sing). Set in Eclipse AU.


**Sweet Valentine**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this is just a silly, humorous story for Valentine's Day. I know it's early but I have so much studying to catch up on, sighs. I hope you enjoy!**_

Bella sat across from her dad and gave him a huge smile. He looked at her suspiciously as she practically beamed at him. "Whatever it is you are after the answer is NO. You are grounded."

"But dad this is important..." Bella wheedled.

Charlie shook his head adamantly. "NO."

"But it's Valentine's Day..." She begged.

"NO." Charlie went back to cleaning his gun.

"You are so cruel..." Bella sank back in her chair and crossed her arms giving him a defiant stare. "I could just sneak out..."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at her. "If I found you doing that to meet that Cullen boy then I won't hesitate to arrest him for kidnap."

Bella glared across at him. "I am not spending the day with Edward actually. He had this big romantic date planned, probably with stacks of expensive presents. You know I hate all that. I was going to see Jake." She grumbled.

"Jake..." Charlie perked up at the mention of his best friend's son. "Okay than kiddo off you go."

Bella stared at him in confusion. "I thought I was grounded?"

Charlie grinned at her (yes he actually grinned, quite scary it was too, Bella was resolved to ask him not to pull that face again). "Did I say you were grounded? I don't remember that..." He laughed as he snapped the barrel of the gun shut. "I don't know where you get these ideas."

Bella shook her head in annoyance. Yes it was true her dad was losing it.

XXXXXX

As soon as Bella pulled up into the Black's driveway, Jacob shot out of the garage and sprinted over to her ancient Chevy. He pulled her door open and engulfed her in one of his bear hugs, swinging her around so fast she became dizzy. "I can't believe you actually came. I thought Deadward would have kept you locked in his crypt."

Bella was too disorientated to reply, her head was still spinning. She took a step forward and then slipped, falling flat on her ass. Jacob tried to hide his amusement; he hauled her back onto her feet and then slipped his arm around her waist to keep her steady. "Only you Bells..."

"I was dizzy from all that spinning..." She grouched, pressing closer into his side. After all it was a cold day and the least he could do was share some of his supernatural heat (that's what she told herself anyway).

XXXXXX

Inside the garage it was dark; the only light was a small glow from two lighted candles placed on an upturned crate. Beside these was a cupcake with best friends written in icing and two soggy looking sandwiches. "Um Jake what's this?" Bella asked gesturing with her hand in that direction.

An endearing grin crossed his face as he took her hand and eagerly led her over to the upturned crate. "It is Valentine's day, so I thought I better make an effort. Sit down and we can tuck in..."He said proudly.

Bella eyed the food dubiously, the last time she had eaten anything that Jake had made, she had spent twenty four hours with her head stuck down the toilet being sick. The boy was amazing at many things, but cooking was not his forte."Err...so you made the sandwiches?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Duh of course, with my own two hands..." he boasted.

"And the cupcake?" She checked.

"What is this, an interrogation? No I nicked one of Quil's and then wrote the words in icing." He replied nonchalantly.

Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You nicked Quil's cupcake? Why did he have cupcakes?"

Jacob sat down on the floor in front of the crate, crossing his long legs as he did so. "Oh he has a crush on this girl in our class. His mom made them for him and he thought he could impress this chick by giving her cupcakes, apparently she likes romantic gestures. Anyway he approached her at the lunch table and well you know what he can be like..."

Bella nodded eager to hear the rest of the story. "Go on..." she urged.

"He is so full of himself. She was sitting at the lunch table with her friends and he squeezes his large ass between them and plops the cakes down in front of her and he says, 'I am up for it if you are.' I suspect you can guess her reaction..." Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"She threw them over him didn't she?" Bella giggled as she pictured Quil covered in icing.

"Yep, anyway I managed to rescue this one and I decorated it in honour of our friendship..." He declared.

Bella laughed even more. "You are so romantic..."

"That's me; _Jacob knows how to treat a lady Black_." Jacob took one of the sandwiches and wolfed it down in seconds. Bella saw him eyeing hers and she handed it over to him wordlessly. He flashed her one of his trademark grins and then ate that too. All that was left was the small cupcake.

"Would you like me to do the honours?" he asked.

"Of course go ahead..." Bella was really enjoying herself. This was much better than the lavish dinner that Edward had planned. She watched as Jacob produced a small knife and cut the cupcake in half.

"Ta dah..." he said as he picked his up, ready to shove it into his mouth.

"Jake, hold up this is Valentine's day. Aren't we supposed to feed each other the two halves?" Bella teased.

Jacob put the cake back down reluctantly. "Oh, if you say so, I'll go first." He held her half of the cupcake and watched in fascination as she closed her eyes and leaned forward waiting for him to put it into her open mouth. She was so beautiful he just couldn't help himself. When was he ever going to get another opportunity like this? Bella was totally unaware of the effect she was having on her best friend. She was expecting him to feed her the cupcake, the last thing she was expecting was his warm mouth pressed to her own instead.

XXXXXX

It was strange to Bella to feel warmth instead of the cold frigidity of Edward's lips. Jacob's heat lit her own ardour and before she realised what she was doing, Bella found herself kissing him back. Their lips moved against each other's hesitantly before Jacob shoved the crate out of the way and knelt before her, intensifying the kiss as he did so. As his tongue slipped past her lips, Bella gasped in shock. This was so different to any kiss she had experienced before. She used to pass out when Edward kissed her, his overwhelming sweet smell knocked her flat. He used to be proud of the fact that she would faint during the rare times he allowed himself to touch his lips to hers. She didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

But kissing Jake was on another level entirely. There was no holding back with him, she felt his arms wind round her waist as he fell onto his back and pulled her down with him. Now she could feel all of him pressed against her, his heat coursed through her as skin touched skin. She felt like she was going up in flames but had no desire to escape. It was pure heaven and the rational part of her brain shut down as she just let her body dictate her actions for once.

Eventually they pulled apart, both breathing heavily. "Happy Valentine's day Bells..." Jacob said softly.

Bella did not answer as she leaned down and captured his lips with hers.

XXXXXX

Bella's clothes were strewn around the garage floor as their passion heated up. As Jacob was only wearing a pair of shorts it did not take him long to undress which Bella was grateful for. Their lips were locked and their bodies pressed close together when they heard singing. Jacob raised his head and listened intently. "Oh fuck no..." He groaned.

Bella was flushed from all his kisses, her hair a tangled mess. "What is it?"

"I am going to kill them..." He vowed angrily.

Bella sat up crossing her arms across her chest. "Who?"

"Embry and that douche Quil, who else would it be..." Jacob grumbled. "You better get dressed."

"Why would they be singing?" Bella felt totally bewildered. She retrieved her t-shirt and put it on inside out along with her shirt. She scrambled around for her abandoned jeans and grimaced when she saw that they were covered in the remains of the cupcake, they had never gotten around to eating it.

Jacob pulled on his shorts irritably. "They knew you were coming over today and they have been teasing me relentlessly saying I should serenade you or something. I told them to piss off but it looks like they have decided to do it on my behalf."

The singing was becoming clearer as Embry and Quil warbled away in their off key voices. "Ohhhhh Belllla, my sweeeeeeeeet Valentine, come hitherrrrrrrrrrr..."

Bella watched Jacob tear out of the garage and then loud yells resounded in the air as she heard a scuffle before the noises faded into the distance. She guessed that he must have chased them off. She tried to smooth down her tangled hair and brush the crushed cake off of her jeans. She must look a mess, but for once she couldn't have cared less. Today had been amazing, exactly how she wanted to spend Valentine's Day. She knew that she had to break it off with Edward; things had progressed too far with Jacob today to deny how she felt any longer. Bella emerged from the garage into the bright sunlight; her eyes took a while to get used to the daylight. It was only then that she noticed her dad's cruiser parked in the driveway, when had he arrived?

She swallowed nervously, glad that he had not ventured near the garage. She and Jacob had been so caught up in their passion that they had been oblivious to everything. A few minutes passed before much to her relief she saw Jacob reappear, he had a smug smile on his face although he had a few cuts and bruises over his body. Once he caught sight of her he sprinted to her side.

"That sorted them out. I don't think they will be able to sit comfortably for a few hours..." he laughed.

Bella gave him a wan smile. "My dad's here..." she pointed over to the parked police cruiser.

"When did he arrive?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"It must have been when we were otherwise occupied..." Bella's face flushed red as she spoke.

Jacob leaned down and kissed her gently. He loved it when she got all embarrassed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to his side. "Come on honey, let's face the music...he said playfully.

"Don't joke, Jake. My dad was cleaning his gun earlier..." She told him seriously.

Jacob laughed at her worries. "Aw come on Bells. Your dad loves me..." He declared.

Bell laughed nervously. "Yeah..." She said hopefully as he led her toward the house.

XXXXXX

Charlie and Billy had been drinking while watching a sports round up show. When Bella and Jacob entered the house Charlie rose to greet them. "I hope you have been treating my little girl with the respect she deserves son." He bellowed loudly.

"Keep the volume down old man..." Billy groaned as he held his hands over his ears.

Charlie turned and glared at his friend. "You are such a lightweight Billy. One can and you're drunk off your ass. You don't have my tol...tol...whatever..."

"Me?" Billy squeaked. "Look at the state of you after only three. I am perfectly sober, you on the other hand..."

Jacob glanced at the empty cans littering the coffee table. He lifted one up and sniffed the contents carefully. He looked over at his dad and glared at him. "This is no ordinary beer, this is that rez moonshine, no wonder Charlie is swaying about like a drunken sailor..."

"Well the old fool was too tight to buy any beer; this is all I had left..." Billy grouched.

Charlie whirled around nearly falling over his own feet. "The store was closed. I am always the one buying the drink." He leaned down and jabbed a finger into Billy's chest.

"Typical I remember you used that excuse the last time..." Billy yelled up at him.

"That's it I am going home..." Charlie declared suddenly. He staggered over to Bella and looked her up and down, a frown crossing his face. "Why is your shirt inside out?" he asked her loudly.

Bella's face turned beet red, giving everything away before she had even spoken. Charlie forced his eyes to focus as he studied her more closely; he took in the state of her jeans and messed up hair. He swivelled around quickly nearly knocking Bella off of her feet as he did so. He stalked over to Jacob and gave him an angry stare.

"Have you had hands on my little girl?" He demanded.

Jacob stepped back from him a sheepish smile on his lips. "It is Valentine's day Charlie..."

"That's it..." Charlie yelled out. "You are going to regret this Jacob Black..."

XXXXXX

Quil and Embry were still recovering from their fight with Jacob. They cursed the fact that their normal quick healing ability was taking longer than usual. They lay hidden near the trees surrounding the Black's property so they had a perfect view of what happened next. Loud cussing and shouting could be heard coming from the house. Their wolf ears perked up as they crept closer to get a better view. To their disbelief they saw Bella's father chasing Jacob out of the house a long fishing pole in his hand. They saw him point it at Jacob as if it was a gun and he was going to shoot him.

Bella emerged from the house calling out to her dad telling him that it was a fishing pole he was carrying and not a shotgun. Charlie ignored his daughter as he continued to brandish the fishing pole at him threateningly and chase him around in circles.

Quil and Embry took all this in and stored it in their memory banks. They had a perfect way to get Jacob back now. The pack would love this. They settled down comfortably to enjoy the rest of the show...

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
